parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
THX logo scares everyone (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)
This is the scene where THX Broadway plays. Characters (Who's scared) #SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Mr. Krabs #My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer, Sci Twi, Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity #Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter and Biskit Twins #Pat & Mat - Mat #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Snow White and The Dwarfs #Toy Story - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Sid Phillips and Hannah Phillips #Chicken Little - Chicken Little, Kirby, Abby Mallard and Master Runt of the Litter #The Cat in the Hat - Conrad, Sally and Cat #Monsters, Inc. - Sulley, Mike, Boo, Celia and Thaddeus Bile #Hotel Transylvania - Jonathan, Mavis, Dracula and Monsters #Stuart Little - Snowbell #Word Girl - Scoops #Raving Rabbids - Rabbids #Flushed Away - Roddy and Slug #Ice Age - Scrat, Sid and Diego #A Bug's Life - Flik, Heimlich, Francis, P.T. Flea, Hopper, Molt, Dot and Thumper #Skylanders Academy - Dark Spyro #Home on the Range - Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway #Teletubbies - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po #Robots - Fender Pinwheeler #Over the Hedge - Verne, Hammy, Stella, Heather, Ozzie, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike and Quillo #Shrek - Donkey and Shrek #Cats & Dogs - Mrs. Carolyn Brody and Mr. Tinkles #Ratchet & Clank: Captain Quark, Ratchet and Clank #WALL-E - WALL-E #Despicable Me 2 - Minions #Chicken Run - Chickens, Ginger, Rocky and Mrs. Tweedy #Finding Nemo - Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Darla, Destiny and Bailey #Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy #Arthur - Arthur Read #Oggy and the Cockroaches - Oggy and Jack #Madagascar - Alex, Marty, Melman, King Julien and Mort #Back to the Barnyard - Otis #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Nick Dean and Children #The Wild - Larry #The Lion King - Timon and Pumbaa #Coraline - Coraline Jones #Lilo & Stitch - Lilo Pelekai #Bubble Guppies - Gil #How to Train Your Dragon - Astrid #Meet The Robinsons - Carl The Robot #Pat & Stan - Pat #The Land Before Time - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike #Rolie Polie Olie - Olie Polie, Billy Bevel and Spot #Rugrats - Tommy Pickles, Phil Deville, Lil Deville and Chuckie Finster #The Peanuts Movie - Charlie Brown and Lucy van Pelt #Disney Fairies - Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia and Perwinkle #Cars - Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater #Tom and Jerry - Tom, Jerry and Spike #Shark Tale - Worm, Oscar, Lenny, Ernie and Bernie #The Incredibles - Violet Parr #Goku vs. Everybody - Goku #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) - The Grinch #The Wild Thornberrys - Darwin #Sesame Street - Elmo #Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie #Bee Movie - Barry Benson #Inside Out - Fear #LazyTown - Robbie Rotten #Little Einsteins - Quincy and June #Bear in the Big Blue House - Ojo and Bear #The Backyardigans - Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone #Dora the Explorer - Dora and Boots #Blue's Clues - Tickety Tock #Kintoons - Janet, Paolo, Uga & Merle #Bob the Builder - Muck #Thomas & Friends - Thomas, Percy and Cranky #Super Wings - Jett #The Little Mermaid - Sebastian #The Little Rascals - Spanky McFarland #The Mighty B! - Gwen Wu and Portia Gibbons #Up - Carl Fredricksen #Mulan - Fa Mulan Transcript: *THX logo scares everyone (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)/Transcript Gallery THX logo scares everyone (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)/Gallery Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE